Little by Little
by darksinfulwolf
Summary: Little by little, she would fall deeper into his trap, farther into his hold. And perhaps, both of them could find some relief from the monsters in the dark. AU, Revision on earlier chapters in the works. Tobi/Sakura/Madara
1. Chapter 1

Little by Little

Chapter 1

Little by little, she would come to him.

Little by little, she would depend on him.

He knew his character was flawed, always so emotional, always willing to cry at the smallest insult. Always happy, but she's so depressed that she could use some happiness, some hyper-ness. She _needs _it. And someone to love her unconditionally, to understand her, to support her, to be there, forever and always.

_So sad…_

He shook his head, his hearing picking up the loud clapping of Kisame's sandals on the hard floor. His previously pensive expression broke away and a happy excited one replaced it as Kisame turned the corner. The shark like man stood tall, his expression dark and brooding. Samehada was carelessly held in his enormous grip. His cloak was open to reveal his underclothes, a black mesh top and black sweat pants. His black eyes latched onto Tobi's, staying there and making Tobi shiver.

"Deidara thinks she'll crack within only ten minutes of talking to you. Do you remember what questions to ask?"

Kisame's voice boomed, shaking Tobi again. Tobi muttered as he turned away, shaking his head at the Akatsuki's opinion of him. Did they truly think he was that dumb witted? That stupid? Yeah, probably. They had good reason to though, he mused. He blindly followed Kisame as he muttered to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize when Kisame stopped, causing him to run into the taller male. He stumbled back, fearing Kisame's temper and quickly apologized.

"Shut up and move!" The words were spoken harshly, and the shove from Kisame even harder. He stumbled into the interrogation cell, crying out as he did. "Tobi is a good boy!"

There was silence between the four of them, Itachi, Kisame, him, and the exotic lady. Suddenly a giggle coursed through the cell, quiet and then quickly moving into loud full out laughter. It was loud, and it almost sounded carefree to the untrained ear. Yet all Tobi could decipher from the sound was pain and sorrow. He wanted to run and hug her tightly and never let her go. He straightened and looked at the exotic girl in front of him. Her pink hair and jade green eyes pointed her out in a crowd, but they also distinguished her. Just by the look in her eyes he could tell she was different. Her eyes spoke her pain so clearly to him.

How did she become so sad, so _lonely? _What could have caused her this much pain? Who could have caused it? He was startled out of his thoughts when Kisame slapped the girl, his expression weird. Her body moved with the blow, her chair tilting precariously. When it settled the giggling stopped, and his voice rang out.

"Stop! Don't hurt the sad girl!" immediately he stopped himself, and flinched, waiting for the blow to come. But there was only silence.

He looked up and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. The exotic sad girl had a hold of Kisame's arm, her muscles straining and the chair at her feet, her binds broken. But her eyes were focused on him. And then she smiled, right at him. Her lips moved upward and her eyes sparkled for just a moment. For just a moment before Itachi's fist hit the back of her head and she collapsed. She fell to the side, her body hitting the concrete first and then her head, connecting with it.

He gasped at the loud crack that sounded throughout the interrogation cell and fell forward on his knees, his hand reaching out to her and snagging her arm. Slowly he was dragged out of the room by Kisame, and during that time, their hands slowly made their way closer to each others. Finally their hands connected, and he felt a gentle yet strong squeeze contract around his own hand. Before Kisame could pull them apart, he squeezed back. He watched her, his eyes sad and his heart breaking.

"Tobi…Tobi is sad…".

* * *

Its been a looooooooooooooong time. And I'm sorry for that. Sadly, those of you who read my Twilight fanfics should be ready for more of a wait. I have fallen of the Twilight fan wagon. I simply cant explain it. I no longer want to write or read anything Twilight. And I'm truly sorry for that. When my Twilight addiction slowly came to an end, I started to get back into anime, and now Naruto has caught my attention.

This is my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic, its only a test. If you guys want me to finish it, please tell me. Its simply a rough first chapter that I'm not even going to fix up. I'm also not going to start the next chapter until I get a few replies. I don't want to waste my time on something that is not going to be read.

Any kind of feedback is welcomed. If you didn't like it and think I should burn it and never write again, please tell me. If you want me to write more, there's a special button down at the end of the page. Click it.

Well, its about 3:00 am here, so I'm going to sign off. Gotta sleep sometime.

Night all, -**Darksinfulwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Little By Little

Chapter 2

He saw her again, black and blue. Her red shirt with her under shorts and medical skirt was stained completely red with her blood. There were holes everywhere, and where there were holes, there were wounds. Her exotic pink hair was matted and dirty. It clung to her face, covering her jade eyes. She was slumped forward, her arms held up by the chains attached to her wrists, connected to the wall. She was almost sitting cross legged, except for the fact that only her legs touched the concrete.

Other than her breathing she was still. She made no movements that would show she was awake, or in pain. But he knew she was, she _had _to be. All that blood, all those wounds. Blood dripped form her wrists, it pooled on the floor beside her.

He took a step toward her, his sandal clapping gently on the floor and her whole body flinched. He stopped, his mind spinning quickly. He'd learned to walk like that from Zetsu-san. Had Zetsu-san hurt her? He said he wouldn't do it anymore! He…he..he said he would only do it if it was drastic! She, she cant be that drastic!

He took two quick running steps and jerked to a stop as her whole body spasmed and she started to whimper. He gasped, his mind working quickly to find a way to reassure her. A smile blossomed on his face as he realized how. He reached down, taking off his sandals and dropping them to the floor. This caused another spasm and whimper from her. His tread was slow as he moved closer to her.

When he finally reached her side he realized she was trembling all over. Her body moved with each small spasmic jerks. He cringed as he realized he was the reason she was doing this, that he was the one to scare her this much. He wanted it to _stop! _

He reached out, catching her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. Almost immediately the trembling stopped. It was quiet for a moment before her head came up slowly and her eyes locked onto him. His heart beat picked up speed, thumping against his breast bone. As soon as her eyes recognized his mask, here was a gentle squeeze back. He gasped, his hand tightening around hers again.

"Tobi is happy! You remember Tobi!" he gasped the words out, his heart beating even harder now. Her eyes blinked slowly as her mouth opened and croaked words slipped out.

"Of co-course Tobi. I would remember y-you, To-Tobi." her voice was weak and it cracked in the middle of the sentence but her voice was heavenly. It was gentle yet at the same time it had the potential to be firm. He squeezed her hand gain.

"May Tobi know yo-your name?" he stuttered, his voice coming out faint. He wanted to know the exotic girls name.

She's so beautiful, even here, in this place of pain and sorrow. She cant go, leave him all alone. He didn't want to be alone again. To have to deal with Diedara-Sempai all alone….she just couldn't leave!

"Ah Tobi, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was weak still, yet it didn't crack nearly as much as before. He squeezed her hand again, stepping slightly closer to her. Her eyes stayed on him, until her whole body froze and she dropped his hand quickly.

"Bu-but Miss. Sakura…" His voice came out trembling, hurt bleeding into it. She looked up quickly at the sound, her mouth open to reassure him. But before she could, a large hand settled on his Tobi's shoulder and squeezed.

"What are you doing in here Tobi?" Tobi started, his eyes going wide in horror and his body flinching.

"To-Tobi-Tobi…"He stuttered as Hidan came into view, his silver hair flicked back and his cloak buttoned up. He shoved Tobi back, his eyes locked on Miss. Sakura.

"So you can speak huh?" Hidan grinned, his expression showing pleasure. "This is going to be fun."

Hidan turned to Tobi, thrusting him out of the cell and closing the door in his face.

"Wait! No! Leave Miss. Sakura alone! don't hurt her! Tobi doesn't want her hurt!" he pounded against the door until his hands were bloody, and when a bloodcurdling scream sounded, he put more force into it, snapping his right pinky. He pounded away until a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head.

"Miss. Sakura…"

* * *

Okay all, Its not as late as last time. I did get some reviews, and Thanks guys for those^^. But I don't think it would have mattered. I just couldn't stop writing this story. I have the next chapter written up, waiting to be typed. Again, if I should continue, please tell me. If I get enough telling me its horrible, I'll stop.

I might also put a poll up on my page. Should Tobi stay Tobi, or should he also be Madara? Well, tell me your guy's thoughts! I'm heading out. Night all~~**Darksinfulwolf**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_He was kept away_. After waking up in his room all alone, he had ran to her cell, swinging the door open and finding it empty. There was blood everywhere, splattered on the wall, puddled on the floor. He had yelled, screamed, but no one had answered him late at night he would hear her scream, her gentle voice washed in pain.

He wouldn't talk to anyone, they all tried, Deidara-Sempai, Setsu-San. Itachi-Sama didn't even try, and he didn't mind. He knew if he said anything to them, he would scream and curse, call them monsters. And he knew that if he did, he would pay, severely. Soon her screams faded away, becoming weaker and weaker until he was sure she lost her voice…and maybe even her life.

He walked the halls like a ghost, sometimes clasping his two hands together and squeezing, "Talking" with Miss Sakura. He had never really paid attention to the base before, so his silent and sometimes non-silent walks took him all over the base. He learned things he never knew, but yet he never found her.

~Time break~

It had been about a week since they had moved her away from him when Kisame approached him. The shark like male clasped his shoulder and dragged Tobi with him. They walked in silence, leading down a hallway that was unfamiliar. Even with all his wondering, he still didn't know it all.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a steel door. Kisame looked at Tobi, and Tobi flinched. Will he call me stupid now? An idiot? Will he hit me? Probably all of them, Tobi silently mused.

"Listen up Tobi, and listen good. You do anything, anything that could jeopardize the Akatsuki, I'll personally kill you, got it? Good."

Before Tobi could reply, Kisame opened the door, shoving Tobi in. He stumbled, catching his balance at the last second. As he straightened he looked around, seeing the dreary concrete walls and no windows. His eyes traveled until they reached Itachi, Tobi's eyes instinctually dropping to Itachi's feet. But as his eyes continued on their path, they caught on onto non-familiar legs.

Slowly, so slowly, Tobi's eyes raised, latching onto a dirt and bloody red shirt, raising past that to matted pink hair, and finally to jade colored eyes.

_So sad, so alone. So much pain, so much suffering. How does she live with it all? _The dark voice drifted through his mind, catching his attention for only a moment before drifting off once more.

She must have raised her eyes at some point, because as soon as they locked onto him, and recognized him, they lit up, becoming the bright sparkling jade opticals he knew they could be.

He went to go to her, when he was stopped by Kisame's hand on his arm.

"Remember what I told you, Tobi, or else." Kisame's voice was quiet, so unlike the shark man. Loud, abrasive, and a curser was Kisame, not this quiet person standing before Tobi. But right now, Tobi's mind could careless. Sitting before him was his exotic pretty girl. He moved quickly, shaking off Kisame's hold and stepping to Sakura. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. There was a barely there squeeze back.

He smiled at her, liking the fact that her eyes were bright only for him He reached up to touch her black eye gently, a sudden savage possessiveness filling him. When her eyes dulled for a minute in pain, and she flinched from his touch, that savage possessiveness turned into burning rage.

"Tobi…Tobi wants to know why." Tobi spoke, his voice loud in the otherwise silent cell. Again, Sakura flinched, and he wanted to murder them all for causing this to his exotic pretty girl.

But before he could say anything more, there was a gentle hand placed over where his mouth would be.

"It-its alright, Tobi. I-I'm alright." Her voice was barely there, wracked with pain. Again that violent uge over swept him, making him want to kill anyone who had EVER hurt her. His free hand clasped her own as Itachi's voice rang out.

"Take her to your room Tobi, and let her heal. Give her anything she wants except release from the base, or information on the Akatsuki. Nothing, Tobi."

"What? Do you think he's stupid?" A soft croaked voice rang out after Itachi finished his sentence, leaving no doubt as to who it was that spoke.

Suddenly the reticent cell just got a whole lot quieter.

* * *

Okay, I am so sorry for not updating this story, though really, no one reviewed, so it wasn't on my top list of things to do. To those who did review, thank you so much for it. Criticism is life peeps.

I'm out- Darksinfulwolf


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Kill her..." _The dark voice slipped in and out of his mind periodically. Sometimes it was loud, and others a mere whisper.

Tobi shook his head, dispelling any remnant of the dark voice. Shoving the experience to the back of his head, he slide his gaze over to the sleeping Sakura. Taking note of the most apparent injuries, Tobi stood up and went to go get bandages. Because they couldn't trust her, she would be drained of all her chakra. Which meant no chakra healing herself. She would be in pain, and her actions and movements would be restricted. While steadily gathering the supplies, Tobi would glance back at her, and that dark violent rage would was over him again, bath him in blood lust.

There were times when almost, almost he acted upon that rage, where he was out the door before he realized what was going on. That voice would whisper thro8gh his head, make his blood boil, and the only thing that stopped him from actually doing it was the fact that they would kill Sakura before he could kill them all.

Glancing back at her again, he snatched the last thing he needed shelf and stalked back towards her, setting down the supplies next to her. He lifted his hand and gently lifted away the cloth covering her wounds. With a sharp intake of breath, he glanced to her peaceful face, glad she was asleep so that the violent pain wouldn't overtake her mind and make her scream. Reaching down and grabbing the antiseptic spray, he layered it heavily on the promenant slash he was looking at. Setting down the spray, and grabbing the bandages as his eyes his eyes stayed locked onto her face, he judged whether there was a chance she would wake up, or stay asleep.

Coming to the conclusion that she would stay asleep, he gently wrapped the bandage around her arm, the area containing the slash. Tightening it cause her to stir slightly, before she settled back down. Getting himself comfortable, he settled down for a long while at doctoring her wounds.

[Time break]

Curled up on his side, next to his exotic girl's slumped frame, he slowly came too, awakening to a gentle and soft whisper.

"Tobi...Tobi, wake up. Please Tobi, wake up..." Sakura's soft whisper finally penetrated Tobi's sleep fuzzed mind, setting him on alert and into a defensive position in front of the damaged girl.

Before fully realizing what was going on, his limp hands suddenly formed seals as his breath whispered out, barely hear-able in the darkened room.

"Shadow Replication technique."

Beside his tense form, shadows began to swirl and form, first bearing a mutilated body shape before quickly snapping into a perfect replication of the body next to it. With an inconspicuous swirl, Tobi's mask stretched and shifted sideways, located right over his left eye. Crouching down, he flexed his muscles, ready to dart forward at any second.

Before his feel could leave the ground completely, a harsh whisper stopped him in his tracks, making him loose his concentration and defusing the shadow clone next to him. Whirling around on the balls of his feet, his clearly visible eye locked onto the female's slumped form.

Cursing out loud, he forced chakra into his mask, forcefully making it shift and contort to cover his eye before Sakura could see his gaze. Stepping forward, he grabbed her gently, picking her up to cradle her against his body. Muttering down at her, he cheeked the visible wounds on her body.

"Are you in any pain? Any at all?"

When he finally glanced back at her face, she was wide eyed and open mouthed. Immediately worrying that he had hurt her, he inspected Sakura's body once more. When Tobi couldn't find anything wrong with her, his gaze slide up to her face, a questioning look in his eyes(Even though she couldn't see them o-o).

"Did I hurt you? Whats wrong, Sakura-chan?"

His voice rang out in the silent air, fading only a moment before he realized why she was so surprised. Flinching slightly when it clicked in his brain what she was so surprised at, he kept his gaze steady on her face.

_His voice...whats going on with his voice? _Sakura glanced up at him, noticing the slight flinch his shoulders took on.

Glancing down, she saw the goose bumps coating her arm, idly realizing they were created by the dark honey sultry voice that had escaped Tobi's mouth. Glancing back up, he let her eyes show her question, beseeching her him to answer her. Locking his gaze with hers, Sakura could only guess, keeping the possible connection.

He slowly shook his head, denying her the answer to her unspoken question. Sakura frowned, but didn't force the issue, realizing Tobi wasn't ready to tell her that specific mystery.

And she was fine with it.

Author Note-

Oh wow guys, its been a very long time, eh? Well, I was grounded, and I couldn't get on. I finally got a pass to go to my schools Library, and that's where I'm typing this up at. Sorry for the horribleness of it, I'm doing it on an open office document, and well, lets just say open office sucks. Horribly.

Anyways! Yes, I realize that there was a time skip in the beginning. Sorry for not putting that up there, but I'm just too lazy to fix it. IF you have any questions, PM me or leave a review, I WILL get back to you as soon as possible.

And of course, I also realize I FINALLY put in a Sakura prospective. Tell me what you think of it. I'm not very happy with it, its just not...I dunno. Doesn't flow with the story. ANYWAY.

Review, of course. Leave me any comments, I don't really care if you flame me, my imagination, and I'll let it work as it wants to. Get over it. I'll probably flame right back at ya'. So be ready for that.

Bye guys, -Darksinfulwolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft, feathery inhales were heard from the other side of the room, calming the raging storm that brewed within Tobi's mind. That dark voice was speaking to him again, taunting him, encouraging him. And it all centered around _her._ His want to protect her, avenge her. Make those that had ever harmed her _pay_. Tobi whimpered, gripping his head and standing up from the chair that he was seated on. His feet followed a path that they had during the time she was in the torture cell, leaving scuffed marks along the otherwise shiny floor.

_Make them pay..._ It was all the same, every single time. It drove Tobi mad, made him want to storm out into the corridor, to scream his frustration and vent it on those that had marred her pale, beautiful skin. To draw a kunai across their own flesh, hear them scream as he laughed and _played_. How easy, and how fun it would be. No one would expect it from him. No, not innocent, jolly Tobi. It would be the perfect situation, the perfect revenge.

And every mark that split her skin, would be given back to them tenfold. Hidan's extremities would be gone, chopped and buried in all different places. Kisame would be shredded by his own weapon, and then fried and fed to the animals like fish for dinner. Itachi..._Ahh, wouldn't that be such a _fun _little playing session_... The voice chuckled, though the tone was saturated in maliciousness and dark intentions, the need for blood, the need to hear Itachi _scream_.

"They'll all pay..." His voice was quiet, raspy in the silence that saturated his room, save for the soft, calming inhales and exhales of the 'pretty lady'. Without even realizing, Tobi's hand had drifted downwards, playing with the clip that closed his kunai pouch. _How easy it would be to slit all their throats_...

A sudden gasp of pain broke him from his twisted thoughts, and suddenly, that voice was gone again, leaving behind only the innocent worry and pureness that was _Tobi_. Tobi liked it that way. The dark voice always scared Tobi, made him do things that he never wanted to do. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Sakura, where she had turned in her sleep, most likely pulling on a healing wound.

He hurried forward, hands moving about obnoxiously, wanting some way to help, to make her feel better. He leaned over her, his shadow casting across her face, and in the blink of an eye, her hand was around his throat, her other going for a kunai pouch that just wasn't _there_. She gasped heavily when she realized what she was doing, and Tobi stumbled away gratefully when she released him, his own breathing becoming raspy and quicky as he tried to pull in much needed oxygen.

Even with the impromptu attack, Tobi was glad to see her awake. It meant that what Hidan and Kisame had done to her wasn't too bad. _She wouldn't be awake then, right? _Can't open your eyes if you're dead.

"Sakura-chan! Oh, Tobi's so happy to see you awake! Tobi never thought you would wake up, and Tobi was so, so worried!" His voice broke the silence that had settled between them after her attack, his voice saturated with worry and panic. A small smile blossomed across her face, pulling her split lip and stretching a few shallow cuts on her face. Tobi had never seen something so _beautiful._ Her laugh, though hoarse, spilled from her lips, and Tobi couldn't think of anything more melodious, so bright or _pure_.

"There's no need to worry, Tobi. My recovering chakra is going straight to healing me, I promise." A small smile lit her lips, restrained from her previous one due to the pain, though her eyes said it all. "I'll always wake up for you, Tobi. So don't worry about me, alright? Now, c'mere." She motioned weakly for him to move towards her, and unable to resist her, Tobi did just that.

She moved tentatively over, careful not to pull or over exert her injuries. Patting the bed in front of her stomach, she gave him an encouraging smile. Tobi hesitated for a moment, but the overwhelming _need_ to be by her, to sit by her, won out in the end, making him gingerly lower himself to the bed, attempting not to jostle her injuries too much.

She grew exhausted, and finally unable to hold her head up again, laid it on her pillow. A long, drawn out yawn took over her features, and Tobi just couldn't get over the fact that it was so adorably _cute_, how she yawned. Her nose would scrunch up, and her eyes would clamp together. Tobi couldn't stop himself from clapping like the good boy he is.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, watching his actions with amusement clearly seen besides the pain in her verdant orbs. "You're such a good boy, Tobi. Did you know that?"

Tobi started, looking at his Pretty girl with wide, trusting eyes. A wide, beaming smile broke out on his lips, though it was impossible to see with his mask obscuring his face. Letting out a high pitched giggle, Tobi started to clap his hands again in glee, body wiggling ecstatically at her words. A sharp inhale stopped his movements, though, and worried, he turned back around to look at her, to see a pained smile painted across her features. Immediately, Tobi felt bad, and his hands fluttered about in front of him uselessly, his torso curving to face her completely.

"T-Tobi's so sorry! Tobi's such a b-bad boy!" His words caused her to look up sharply, and there was such a look of anger on her features that had Tobi cowering, and the dark voice slithering about inside his mind. The words were jumbled, slipping in and out, his panic overriding them, burying them deeper inside his mind as he tried to process the the fact that he'd made his Pretty girl angry, that he was such a bad, bad _boy_!

"Tobi! Hey, hey! Calm down Tobi! It's alright, I promise. Shh, that's it, calm down." A surprised look had slithered across Sakura's feature's as she heard Tobi's stricken voice, felt him cowering in on himself, shoulders carving inwards. Her hand reached up, clasping onto his shoulder, and forcefully turning him towards her. She stifled a gasp as she leaned upwards, intent on erasing Tobi's worry.

But her actions only caused Tobi to worry more, and with a wild, panicked sound, he turned towards her, placing his hands gently on _her_ shoulders and pushing, attempting to force her back to bed. _Pretty girls going to hurt herself! It's all Tobi's fault! _

"Ah! T-Tobi, stop it. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. Tobi's a good boy! Alright? You're such a good boy, Tobi." Sakura's voice was soothing, masking the pain that radiated about her body from previous experience. She collapsed back against the bed, her head softly thumping on the pillow. But she wasn't going to give up yet. Tobi was cowering _away_ from her, and _damn it_, that just wasn't acceptable.

Grasping his shoulder again, she took away a sliver of chakra, and, cycling it through her muscles, forced Tobi to lean down towards her. It was an awkward angle, and she couldn't do too much without seriously hurting Tobi, but it was enough, and with a soothing whisper, she leaned upwards, wrapping her arms around his shaking form.

It caused Tobi to still, his mind freezing it utter shock. It wasn't until she tightened her hold that he moved, and with the experience and speed that only a truly magnificent shinobi had, he twisted his body in an awkward angle, catching his knee on the bed, and pushing up, settling over her on both his knees.

With a mewling sound, he collapsed on the bed, careful not to put too much pressure on her, and with a needy comfort seeking gasp, he clutched her tight, curling about her and placing his face in the crook of her neck, unwilling to leave his Pretty girls hold.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ him to, though, her arms tightening around him possessively.

* * *

Uhm. Don't hate me? Please? :D? I know that most likely all of you have given up on the story, and probably don't even REMEMBER it. And. Well, you have every right to give up on it. I haven't updated in so _looong_... But, I _am_ back, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to lengthen the chapters(Longest chapter yet!) and put a bit more meat in them.

I'm not sure if you can tell, but my writing style has changed, and hopefully, in your opinions, for the best. This chapter is extremely crappy, and very short, and I know I have no excuse, but it's 3am where I'm at, but I just couldn't shake the urge to write another chapter up for this.

The first four chapters are absolutely horrible, and make me _cringe_. I'm so thankful you guys had _anything _positive to say about them. For right now, I'm going to focus on writing up more chapters, but I am thinking of redoing the first four chapters.

I'd also like some feedback on my writing style. Hate it, love it, loathe it, it's alright, etc. I know it doesn't seem too different from the beginning chapters, and I'm really, really sorry about that, but it will get better with chapter 6, I promise. I'll actually be completely awake when I write that one up. I would like your opinions on two things;

1. When should Madara appear? Should he confront Sakura, or stay in hiding for a little bit longer? Should he confront the _other_ members of Akatsuki for how they treated her?

2. _Should _I rewrite the first four chapters?

Thanks guys. Well, adios.

-Darksinfulwolf


	6. Madara Awakens

Tobi woke to utter darkness, beside the slivers that broke through the cracked portions of his walls. Stillness invaded the small area, and he was unwilling to break it. The soft inhale and exhale of Sakura beside him steadied him, calmed his erratic behavior and the need to /move/. Instead, Tobi stayed still, pressed tightly to his Pretty girl's side, arm around her stomach, nose in the crook of her neck. Legs, hesitantly, were curled with her own, mixed together. It sent a thrill through Tobi, made his own breath come in harsh exhalations, though he tried to calm them, keep them quiet.

Tobi knew the importance of sleep after a serious injury, and what Sakura had endured was worse than /serious./ Should he wake her now, he could disturb the healing chakra(humming just under her skin) and disrupt the process. And while Tobi wanted to /move/ now, he wouldn't risk Sakura's life for his own gain.

Already, she's too precious to him, too deeply ingrained in his routine, a permanent spot in his life, with the possibility of instability. It hurt, but Tobi is a master at masking things, making them seem much smaller than they really are.

And if push comes to shove, Tobi has no problem defending Sakura against the rest of the Akatsuki. Should they attempt anything else, opposition from Tobi's side would be /deadly/.

Something dark and violent curls inside Tobi, taints his thoughts, darkens them. And Tobi knows, should his own power not be enough, the dark voice will help, will conquer all that Tobi himself can't. It's frightening and reassuring all at once.

Tobi's had blackouts before, has woken to utter darkness just like this, sore and bloody, but never covered in his own blood. It's no mystery what has occurred, though no one will tell Tobi what he /really/ did during those times.

Tobi thinks they're frightened of him and his power. But that would be /crazy/. Because it's not /Tobi/ that does it. It's the dark voice in his head, the one that encourages him to do the bad things.

And when Tobi doesn't, it's never a good thing.

Tobi's breath heightens slightly, speeds up as the thoughts of all that he has done swamps him, fills his mind with visions of blackened clearings, smoking bodies and the frightened faces of those around him who are still alive. It's never a pretty sight, not like his Pretty girl.

Ahh, his Pretty girl! How he'll protect her until the end of time~! Tobi's lips lift in a genuine smile, and he goes to look at her, to study the contours of her face, the elegance of her skin and bone structure, but a noise distracts him, pulls his attention away.

Outside his door is someone who is wholly unwelcome and will be...disposed of, should something occur. Tobi shake's his head. The dark voice is back now, tainting his thoughts again. Tobi doesn't like it, but...Deidara-sama is outside the door and he could be coming to take his Pretty girl away.

Under any circumstances, that is not allowed to happen.

It takes Tobi a moment to pull away fro his Pretty girl, to slip from her grasp without disturbing her and the healing chakra rushing through her blood. Standing, Tobi makes his way to the door tentatively, the dark voice rioting in the back of his head, whispering the dark insidious thoughts that it loves to supplement him.

Whimpering, Tobi pulls the door open, and before Deidara can say anything, steps outside the room, bringing the door closed softly. Twisting to face Deidara-sama, Tobi offers up a smile, hoping that whatever Deidara's here to tell him will be something good.

Tobi's hopes are stomped on within seconds.

"Kisame says he wants the brat, un. You're to bring her to the underground cell in ten minutes." Before Tobi can respond, Deidara's walking away, the classic Akatsuki cloak swirling around his feet.

The last thing Tobi remembers is darkness invading his vision, seeping across his sight in dark, malevolent swirls.


	7. Chapter 7

Snippets. That's all Tobi can remember, besides the feel of warmth and stickiness on his fingers, on his face, splattered across his clothing. He remembers raising his arm against Deidara, watching the blonde _bastard-_brat! flinch away from him. Remembers standing across from Kisame and a soft, earthy chuckle leaving his lips, before it swirls away and Pein is standing before him, eyes narrowed and expression hard.

It sends a shiver of fear down Tobi's spine, but that dark voice curls about inside his head, insulates his weakest points, fills up the void with vicious pleasure at the warmth and stickiness that coats his skin, and the glory of destroying something that would have hurt his most precious person.

That tackiness is dried on his fingers, crusty now, and it flakes as he moves, as his face- proudly upraised, lowers to look upon the room he stands in. Surprise leaks into his voice as he squeaks out his next words- "_Sakura?"_ - and he darts forward, putting effort into his speed for once.

She's laying on the bed still, peacefully sleeping. The blanket is pulled up over her body, tucked along her shoulders and placed beneath her feet. A moment of frightened exhilaration bursts from Tobi, and he has to clap his hands over his mouth to stop from squealing happily. Even like... like...like _that _and he still didn't hurt his pretty girl!

The dark voice left her alone, and...and _helped _her. Tobi has a brief flash of memory of the feelings of fabric beneath his still wet and warm hands, the dryness that settles upon his gloves as he handles the fabric, the way the blood soaks into it.

The dark voice rears its ugly head, spews dirty thoughts into his mind- _fitting, that it's the blood of her attackers - _and Tobi tries to shut it down.

He doesn't want his time with Sakura ruined, desolate and filled with the influence of the obsidian voice. No, he wants everything to be _them. _Not-not _that voice. _What if the voice decided that it didn't like Sakura anymore? What if it wanted to _hurt _her? No, no! Tobi couldn't allow that. Oh, but how would he _stop _it?

It tears control from him, rips it away and shoves him into the dark hole inside his mind, cages him and keeps him silent whenever it wants.

No!

No, Tobi wouldn't think about it. If he didn't think about it, the voice wouldn't get any ideas, would realize how... No. Just...No. Tobi can't lose his pretty girl. Can't lose the last color in his life, the feeling of being accepted and _wanted _that Sakura gives off, washes over him.

If he had to, Tobi would fight the voice, try to gain control again, damn the consequences. Oops! Bad word! Bad Tobi!

It's only a few moments later that the curiosity and sick feeling in his stomach make him move towards the door, wanting- no, _needing _to know if he had killed anyone. Of course, no one has to know the feeling of relief that washes over him as he hears Sakura's stirring, her breath quicken. Signs that she's waking up. Waking up and _safe. _

So with a large smile on his face, Tobi turns and skips back to her side, wanting to be there when she wakes up. She'll understand.

Tobi hopes.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, guys!

I do have the other half of the next chapter written up, but I didn't want to put too much of it in here, so I cut it short. That way, I can do the whole chapter that I planned for - the aftermath of Madara!

Alrighty guys, if there's anything you're confused about, just PM me or review. Oh! On a quick note, the fact that Tobi can remember the blood on his fingers is because Madara took the gloves off, and then put them back on. It's something that Tobi doesn't remember, but I'll probably forget to put it in the next chapter, so I just wanted to let you guys know.

That's why when Madara tucked Sakura in, he had the gloves back in. No inconsistencies for me!

...

Yeah, we all know that's bullcrap. Anyways guys, thanks for the reviews!

-Darksinfulwolf


End file.
